Levin, New Zealand
| coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = New Zealand | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Manawatu-Wanganui | subdivision_type2 = Territorial authority | subdivision_name2 = Horowhenua District | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = William Hort Levin | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = 109.02 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = auto | population_density_urban_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postcode | postal_code = 5510 | area_code_type = | area_code = 06 | website = | footnotes = }} Levin ( ) is the largest town and seat of the Horowhenua District, in the Manawatu-Wanganui region of New Zealand's North Island. It is located east of Lake Horowhenua, around 95 km north of Wellington and 50 km southwest of Palmerston North. The town has a population of making it the 22nd largest urban area in New Zealand, and third largest in Manawatu-Wanganui behind Palmerston North and Whanganui. Levin is a service centre for the surrounding rural area, and a centre for light manufacturing. RJ's Licorice is based in Levin, a confectionary company who plan to celebrate their 21st birthday by making the world's largest allsort.Levin's RJ Licorice factory attempting to make world's largest allsort Population According to the , the estimated resident population was .Statistics New Zealand Subnational Population Estimates Over 20% of inhabitants were listed as over the age of 65, a considerably higher percentage than the national average."Levin age profile, NZ Stats" The town celebrated its centenary in 2006 and the bowls club celebrated theirs in 2007. Origin of name The town was named after William Hort Levin, a director of the Wellington and Manawatu Railway Company. The name is a variation of the Jewish clan Levi. It is a shibboleth – unlike the usual pronunciation of the surname, stress is placed on the second syllable of the word. The name thus rhymes with the word 'begin' (the same pronunciation is used by the US conservative author and talk-show host Mark Levin). However his great grandson, Peter Levin, says that Levin would have pronounced his name as in Levene and this pronunciation was in common use for many years and always used by the family.Levin, Peter. (Who was born in Wellington in 1932 and is the great-grandson of W.H. Levin)Wall, Arnold. "Certainly the correct pronunciation of the name is Leveen, not as is now generally heard, Levinn. I arrived in New Zealand in 1899 and at that time both Levin and the firm of Levin & Co of Wellington were always so pronounced". (Private letter, 1960's). The town's Maori name is Taitoko. Transport Levin lies on State Highway 1, which forms the town's main street, Oxford Street. State Highway 57 forms the eastern boundary of the town, and meets State Highway 1 between Levin and Ohau. Levin is on the North Island Main Trunk with a station used by the Capital Connection long distance commuter train between Wellington and Palmerston North and the Northern Explorer long distance train between Wellington and Auckland. Lake Horowhenua To the west of the main town lies lake Horowhenua. A large lake, covering some 3.9 sq/km. It is currently undergoing cleaning and regeneration. Schools Notable people *Jack Afamasaga - rugby league player *Sir Paul Beresford - British politician *Suzy Clarkson - newsreader *Kay Cohen - fashion designer *Joy Cowley - novelist *Rebecca Gibney - actress *Nathan Guy - politician *Nicky Hager - author *Darren Hughes - politician *Dean Kent - Olympic and Commonwealth Games swimmer *Doug Kidd - politician *Matthew Saunoa - New Zealand Idol winner 2006 *George Silk - photographer, LIFE magazine *Carlos Spencer - former All Black *Codie Taylor - All Black *Richard Sylvan - philosopher and logician *Anne Robertson - singer 2005 Australian Idol finalist *Cathryn Finlayson - 2012 London Olympian, New Zealand hockey player *David Lomax - NZ Kiwi rugby league rep, NRL club professional with the Newcastle Knights. *Sonny Whakarau - NZ Junior Kiwi rugby league representative player, rugby league professional in the UK. *Roger Twose - NZ Black Caps cricket representative. *James Tamou - Australian Kangaroo rugby league representative player, NSW State of Origin representative player 2012, 2013; rugby league professional North Queensland Cowboys References Official Tourism website for Levin *[http://www.teara.govt.nz/1966/L/Levin/Levin/en Levin in the 1966 Encyclopaedia of New Zealand] Category:Settlements in Manawatu-Wanganui Category:Levin, New Zealand